


seventeen's baby

by chanshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, can people please write more chan centric slash more chan ship fics PLEAES IM DYING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshua/pseuds/chanshua
Summary: a boy beloved by 12 others across infinite universes...(or a guide to self care by producing chantent, a book written by me)





	1. earth's mystery (chan/joshua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~!
> 
> i wanted to start a three sentence collection thing because i got into the mood for it but now I honestly want this to be a Thing for me so i'm Gonna Try... gotta make ur own chantent in a starving economy
> 
> this is gonna be Chan Centric/Chan Ships only collection because channie deserves more love & more fics on ao3 and i love him so much, my boy gonna be LOVED
> 
> edit: it's a mix of three sentence pieces and longer drabbles now :^)

  
  
  
Joshua stares at the glowing boy in front of him, his body emitting a soft light underneath the darkness of the forest.

"W-what are you...?" Joshua asks with burning curiosity as he steps closer to the other with apprehension and amazement.

Chan's lips forms a small smile at his question,

"...I'm not from this Earth."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because this was just spur of the moment, i'm gonna Highly Likely update very sporadically lol but idk maybe if this gets attention, perhaps i'll update more actively?
> 
> also you can like request a fic too from me on here but it needs to be
> 
> 1) Chan Centric!! whether it's romantic/platonic/solo chan request  
> 2) that's it lmao  
> 3) (though i have the right to refuse a request for any reason so please don't be upset if i do!)
> 
> anyways uhhhh yeah [vague hand gestures]


	2. picture perfect (chan/minghao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i'm not too worried about characterization because i'm literally writing fanfic about kpop idols so if nothing seems... "accurate" then idk, sorry lol
> 
> also forgot to mention, none of this is gonna be Beta'd so yeehaw

He knows that he's on set right now, awaiting for his turn in front of the cameras but Minghao itches to use his own camera to capture the beauty posing right now. The noisy room becomes muffled when Minghao focuses on Chan, another model, the boy shifting around on the black sofa. Chan suddenly makes eye contact with him and despite best efforts, Minghao turns away quickly with warm cheeks and a raging drum of a heart inside.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw


	3. The Paranormal and Occult Research Club (perf unit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan centric fics? in the svt ao3 fandom? it's more likely than you think

  
  
  
"Please join our club!" Soonyoung shouts for the nth time in the empty classroom from his bowed position with Minghao and Junhui flanking on both sides.  
  
Chan can't take it anymore and decides that walking out is the best choice since talking them down from this stupid request didn't work.  
  
"No! You three are just-just weirdos! and I don't have any powers!" Chan yells at the upperclassmen before hurriedly speed walking out the classroom, the other three shouting pleas behind him.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally putting my skills of run-on sentences to use!! thanks school!!


	4. vampiric (chan/jihoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep posting within the span of a hour or so(ish) because Y E E T

  
  
  
Jihoon walks down two stair steps before turning around and holding his hand out to Chan, "You don't need to be so afraid, my dear." Surprise blooms inside Chan as he stares at Jihoon's patient, abyssal eyes to his slender hand. Chan reaches out, grasping the vampire's cold hand, Jihoon smiles fondly as he brushes over the other's knuckles, "I'll protect you."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i say it's a vampire au but is it really? lmao


	5. captured on film (chan/jeonghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]
> 
> feel free to request some more~! i love writing chantent

  
  
  
As Chan sleeps soundly on his lap, clinging onto his shirt with the cutest pout on his face, Jeonghan suddenly perks up. Shifting in place gently so he didn't wake Chan, Jeonghan pulls out his phone ready to record the precious human being on him. After capturing the moment, Jeonghan leaves his phone on the cushion next to him and wraps his arms around the boy, snuggling closer.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan ends up sending the video to the rest of the gang and he accidentally starts a compeition where they all fight to cuddle with Channie


	6. baby's first kiss (ot13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]
> 
> feel free to request~!

  
  
Chan doesn't know what's happening, he just (embarrassingly) admitted that he never kissed anyone before then suddenly out of nowhere commotion erupted from the other twelve.  
  
"Hey! I wanna be Channie's first kiss!" One of them firmly states then a chorus of disagreement follows suit after, others saying that they want to kiss him first instead.  
  
Chan is absolutely spiraling at the fact that they, all twelve gorgeous men, want to kiss him and he's burning with intense heat from head to toe, he's gonna expl-  
  
  
  
then Chan ends up fainting in front of all of them.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways i would die for this prompt kthx, it's cute as hell


	7. three's a crowd (chan/98 line)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]
> 
> okay so this was sort-of supposed to be smut but like i'm a shy & embarrassed baby but at the same time-it's three(ish, lol) whole sentences so uhuhuhuhuhhuh i hope it's okay [runs off into the sewers]

  
  
  
  
Hands are everywhere, leaving areas of flesh burned and wanting for more, Chan is drowning in touches but he holds onto them as a lifeline, keeping himself above water. Seungkwan is trailing kisses lower and lower while Hansol murmurs sweet-nothings into his ears as his hands pry quivering legs open. Chan gasps with each heavy touch, allowing himself to slip underneath waters because he knows the other two will keep him safe.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain: write water metaphors  
> me: why  
> my brain: you gotta


	8. Dino's Trinkets (chan solo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by @solboo, i wuv u <3
> 
> don't be afraid to request solo chan! he deserves some alone time in the spotlight ^^

  
  
  
It's quiet hours, Chan notes faintly to himself as he leans on the reinforced glass counter-top, watching the occasional cargo ship pass by the store he currently resides in.  Dino, the android Chan created by himself, quietly steps up next to him and holds out the news tablet for Chan to take.  
  
Chan smiles at the android, taking the tablet with a, "thanks Dino," and goes to scroll through the news section, seeing if anything new is happening in the galaxy right now.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> space trader and engineer channie!


	9. pretty boy (chan/mingyu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, you can interpret the fics to be either romantic or platonic, however you want it to be

  
  
  
The light catches the blade and glints coldly in the sterile room blinding the bound man, the owner of the blade standing above with a cruel smile. Mingyu flinches away from the knife that is now hovering next to his face, his heart wild with fear like a caged bird.  
  
"Aren't I so pretty?" Chan asks with a growing smile, lightly touching Mingyu's skin with the knife like butterfly kisses given to a lover during a sleep-hazed morning.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this video made me :O ! and that's what inspired me to write this edgy baby 
> 
> https://twitter.com/CoCosChanie/status/998103143820005376


	10. clubbing (chan/seungcheol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep posting more but, like, ya kno' [vague hand gestures] u feel?

  
  
  
Seungcheol is disappointed, well, at himself because he really thought that Chan wouldn't get shitfaced within seconds but his expectations are a little high for tonight. With a sigh, Seungcheol hikes Chan up higher on his back as the boy continues muttering affectionate compliments to him.  
  
Chan wraps himself tighter around the older like a koala and Seungcheol just lets out a small chuckle into the evening air.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol
> 
> could've been spicy but i turned this car around


	11. fashion (chan/mingyu/minghao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]

  
  
  
"Guys, I-I need fashion advice," Chan blurts out in the kitchen at the other two men who turn around in surprise at the outburst, the youngest awkwardly ruffling his hair out of nervous habit.  
  
With a cough, "Uh, um, I want to look nice today so I thought...," Chan trails off as he tries to give them a pleading look so he didn't have to speak out the rest of his thoughts. 

Minghao leaves the cup of tea on the counter-top, walking over and gently pushing Chan towards the bedroom with Mingyu following after speaking up for the both of them, "Oh totally, we're all up for this!"  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like writing three sentences ficlets, they're so lovely~


	12. spidey senses (solo chan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo

  
  
  
Chan closes his eyes and breathes deeply, enjoying the wind blowing through tousled hair as he sways on his web upside down, attached to the highest branch on the tree Chan chose from the forest. The man enjoys the moment of peace, breathing in tune with nature before his intuition suddenly starts flaring up and Chan is in automatic high alert mode. He reorients himself on the branch, eyes peering out past the forest and into the nearby city, with sharp and practiced movements Chan takes off into the forest with a sling of a web.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot choclety milk?
> 
>  
> 
> periodic reminder; if you can, please produce chantent! the more, the merrier!!!


	13. oblivious (perf unit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]

  
  
  
"Anyways, gotta go, bye guys!" Chan calls out with a wave before closing the door behind, light footsteps echoing down the hallway outside before fading out. The three members left inside wait until the hallway is completely quiet again and collapse in resignation on the table with loud groans.

Minghao leans back in his chair, hair falling in his eyes, "He's so blind! and so... fucking... cute, " Junhui pouts with his arms crossed and Soonyoung sighs forlornly.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i couldn't deliver this well sorry ;; i hope you can still like it


	14. last night (chan/soonyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]

  
  
  
"Oh wow, Soonie you absolute dog!" Jeonghan jokes as he smacks the aforementioned man on the shoulder who (dramatically) yelps in pain, the rest of the older members crowding around him with varying reactions. While Soonyoung gets tackled by the older ones, Chan is also dealing with curious friends pestering him, embarrassment was an understatement for how he felt.

Mingyu is excitedly backhugging Chan, "this is my boy everyone!" Seungkwan threatens to fight Soonyoung if the older ever decides to pull some shit then Hansol suggests throwing a "bye bye virignity!" party which Minghao and Seokmin laugh at.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag urself, i'm vernon


	15. neck (chan/seokmin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]

  
  
  
As Seokmin runs his hands down Chan's nicely shaped back, he leads a trail of kisses from Chan's mouth to the man's inviting neck. Seokmin starts to lightly suck a spot before an instant loud gasp escapes the other and Seokmin pulls back in surprise. They make eye contact before Chan breaks it, looking somewhere else with a steadily reddening face, Seokmin stares for a moment before deciding that he definitely wants to hear that again.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways i'm a coward when it comes to spicy chantent, that's an absolute
> 
> (also just asking but what prompts in this collection would you lads want to see be expanded upon?)


	16. warm drinks (chan/hansol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]

  
  
  
With a soft _tap_ , a cup of tea is placed in front of Hansol and Chan takes his seat across from his classmate with his own warm drink.

"Thanks man," Hansol says right before taking a much needed sip of his drink after walking outside in the cold, he slouches back into the booth's cushion now watching Chan fiddle with his drink. Chan hums his answer while drinking, when he sets the cup back down on the table, the other flashes a bright smile at Hansol, sending the sun's warmth straight through Hansol's body to his very fingertips.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write vernon
> 
> (FELLAS THE MOST GODTIER BLESSED CHANTENT HAS BEEN CREATED!!!!!! IT'S A COMPILATION OF ALL OF CHAN'S ONSCREEN LAUGHTER!!!! https://twitter.com/17tama_tii/status/998832860894146560 )


	17. Closet (chan solo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0?

  
  
  
The closet door quickly _clicks_ behind him, leaving Chan in total comforting darkness, as he slides down against the door a flood of tears stream down his face and Chan starts to wrap around himself. Choking sobs rack Chan's balled up form, his body curled protectively, hands hiding his face and knees tucked up, quiet whimpers the only noise inside the closet.

He hides away for as long as he can.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee


	18. Closet P2 (chan solo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]

  
  
  
Chan knows he keeps messing up but he keeps stumbling, his limbs have been uncoordinated for the past two hours so when Chan trips again for nth time of the day, the music pauses leaving behind tired breathing and a deafening silence.

"Alright guys, dance practice is over for today, w-" every noise becomes muffled, it's getting harder to breathe, the weight of disappointment is crushing, Chan is tensing, shaking, anxi-

On pure automation, Chan grabs for his things and flees from the room, the roaring in his ears growing loudly with each passing breath.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, it's a little messy...
> 
> (this is a prologue to ch 18)


	19. cold drink (chan/soonyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]

  
  
  
Chan thought it was innocent, Soonyoung simply placing a heavy hand on his thigh while he converses with the others but nothing's ever simple when you have thighs that are sensitive to high heaven. The older shifts his hand underneath the table, fingertips drawing patterns onto sensitive inner thighs and the occasional lasting squeeze that catches Chan's breath. Chan tenses as heat blossoms in every spot, he hates how easy it is for him to be wound up tightly, the younger is too scared to move but Soonyoung won't budge from his spot.

"Hello table 17," A waiter greets the awaiting group with cold drinks, handing them to the others and Soonyoung, thankfully, lets go to grab for his own drink, Chan is handed his and starts sipping immediately, hoping the growing fire inside gets drowned out.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spice? uhhh hopefully lol


	20. 7 minutes in heaven (chan/wonwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]

  
  
  
There's not a lot of room but despite that, it's completely dark inside the closet which is an incredible relief for Chan who's absolutely nervous and shy to be doing seven minutes in heaven with Wonwoo, his crush.

"Sorry for taking up so much space Channie," Wonwoo apologizes after lightly brushing next Chan's shoulder, Chan tries desperately not to melt at the other's deep voice being so close or use of adorable nickname or extremely close proximity o-

"Ahaha, no worries, it's-it's, uh, fine, don't worry about me," Chan fumbles in return which makes Wonwoo chuckle at his response, Chan's trying his best to not die within the next seven minutes.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 mins in heaven? more like 7 mins in GAY HELL


	21. a prince and his knight (chan/joshua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something longer than three sentences ^^

 

With a precise strike, the dummy's arm is sliced off and dropped onto the ground, kicking up dust in its wake. Chan holds his position for a few seconds as sweat rolls down from his temple to his jawline. As a few seconds roll by, the early morning sun beams down onto the earth, casting the private training field with sunlight. The morning is already hot out, an unfortunate clue to how the rest of the day's temperature will be. Breathing out deeply, the knight relaxes from the fighting stance, sheathing the sword back into the awaiting scabbard. The knight crouches down to look at the unfortunate arm lying on the ground, he picks it up, standing back up and patting the dummy sympathetically. 

"Impressive as ever," A familiar voice pipes up from behind Chan. "As expected from Lee Jung Chan," Joshua compliments as he nears the other, Chan turns around with a nod at the approaching royalty. The Prince stops in front of Chan, the older man dressed casually fitting for the warm summer's heat, a blue towel folded carefully in his arms. Joshua holds out plush towels which Chan gratefully accepts, Joshua taking the dummy's arm in exchange. 

"Thank you Sir," Joshua spares him a pointed look, "...ah, thank you Joshua," Chan corrects himself, looking away from the older man.

Joshua sighs as he crosses his arms at the knight, "Old habits die hard, huh?"

"Apologies Joshua," Chan says into his towel, voice muffled. "Were you here the whole time?"

"Of course I was, I can't pass up watching my knight's practice sessions." Chan squints at him doubtfully, the lower half of the younger's face hidden behind the towel. "Okay, okay, fine. I was checking up with the advisors earlier then I swung by afterwards to watch." The look doesn't leave. "I don't have any other duties to perform today, stop giving me that face." 

Chan rolls his eyes playfully, "Do you want something?" The duo begin to walk back to the palace from the training field set aside for Joshua and now Chan to use.

Joshua gasps dramatically at the knight's words, "How could you think that? Your beloved Prince wanting something from you?" Chan lets out a giggle. "I only wish to spend time with you, Chan," he throws an arm around Chan's shoulders, dragging the other closer despite the sweat and grime lingering on warm skin."

"I have to perform some duties today, unlike you."

"Overruled, I'm stealing you away to spend some time with you, Channie," Chan chokes silently at the sudden nickname. "Soonyoung can deal with it, he's fine."

Ignoring the sudden burning occuring on his face, Chan complains, "Are you sure? Soonyoung's gonna...," he leaves off as he remembers with burden how the captain gives him too much grief at times and being assigned to The Prince hasn't stopped Soonyoung either.

Stopping in front of the glass doors, Joshua lets go, (Chan ignores the small pinch of longing) facing the knight and patting the other's towel-covered shoulder. "You'll be fine!" Joshua smiles reassuringly and Chan can't help the big smile forming on his face.

 

A moment passes.

Joshua doesn't let go of him. The smile shrinks, a focused look replacing it, a face blank yet emotive. Indescribable emotions cloud in doe eyes, a swirl of thoughts apparent in the the older man's eyes but none of them readable. He's frozen in place, entranced by the sudden mood shift between the duo. The sun bears down stronger on them but it doesn't break the bubble now encasing the duo. Joshua moves his hand up, "Your hair...," he mumbles, the sentence hanging in the air afterwards. A large hand hovers over Chan's cheek, fingers long and slender, hands callused in a way different from Chan's.

A ghost of a touch lands on a cheekbone, feather touches dotting on skin. Careful movements, almost scared potentially as if risks were heavy, holding Joshua back. Callused fingertips gently land on his cheek, the rest of Joshua's hand following suit, the man now cupping Chan's cheek tenderly, something akin to fondness. The heavy warmth blossoms underneath Joshua's touch and Chan resists the urge to bury his face deeper, only allowing himself a twitch of a head tilt, a bare minimum but enough to satiate. The nobleman gets the subtle message, thumb now brushing over Chan's cheekbone. A soft caress, so sweet and fleeting to have. Long fingers stroke hair dried with sweat, a slight shiver running up Chan's spine. Joshua then drags his hand lower, thumb edging closer to awaiting li-

 

_**Bang** _

A door closes shut from somewhere inside the palace, the noise echoing down the halls and the moment is over. The duo break from their reverie and Chan pulls away with a thudding heartbeat, grabbing for the door knob immediately. He stops himself from fleeing instantly with a quick, "I'm going to wash up, excuse me Sir," lapsing back into habit. 

The knight hastens his escape once more, barely hearing in time Joshua's call of "I'll be waiting," from outside.

 

Chan isn't sure if he saw disappointment flash across Joshua's face but he refuses to linger on the thought, pushing it to the back of his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my twisted ankle


	22. piercings? (ot13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats to svt japan debut!!! i wuv those dorks. school's finally ending really soon for me and i'm real excited to be able to breathe again away from school!
> 
> (idk anything about piercings lol)

 

Chan excitedly bounced throughout his bedroom, youthful energy flowing in his blood. Hopping in the closet, Chan searched for a good outfit as he rummaged through clothing inside. Picking out a few suitable pieces, he walked out and placed them on the bed. Chan then modeled the chosen pieces in front of the full-length mirror, humming a song quietly to himself. After much thinking (not really) Chan chooses a outfit consisting of a baggy white t-shirt, black pleated skirt and a pair of black thigh-highs.

He hops over to the bathroom to fix himself up. As Chan is uncapping the pink lipstick, his phone dings from the counter-top sink. He pauses, clicking the phone's home button to see the notifications.  

_New Messages_

Chan taps on the notification, the messaging application pops up on the screen.

 

 **[Mingyu]** : hey do u need a pick up?

 **[Chan]:** no it's ok

 **[Mingyu]** : u sure

 **[Chan]:** yep i'm okay!!

 **[Chan]:** thanks for asking ^^

 **[Mingyu]** : ok i'll see u then

 **[Chan]:** u too ^_^!!

Chan clicks his phone off and sets it down to its spot. He picks up the lipstick to start applying as he starts up humming again.

 

Chan leans back from the mirror, moving all of his things back to their original spots. When he finishes, Chan looks up at the mirror. He starts to move his head at different angles and admiring his own handiwork with a proud smile.

"Pretty boy's back in town," Chan murmurs as he puffs out his cheeks, doing last-minute changes to his styled hair. After fiddling with his hair, Chan drops his hands to the sink and stares at his right ear. He reaches up and touches the various piercings gently. "I hope they like it..." Chan says to himself, rubbing his fingers on the double helix piercings. He then touches the small stud piercing on his lobe. Dragging his eyes down, Chan stares at the other lobe piercing, a short dangling triangle colored both rose quartz and serenity. Breathing out a sigh, Chan shakes his head clearing his head from pessimistic thoughts. "Time to go," he grabs his phone and heads out the bathroom, closing the lights and shutting the door close.

Making sure he has all of things in his bag, Chan slips a pink hoodie with much care to not mess up his hair. Pulling down the hoodie, Chan pouts, "I'm dumb... hoodie first then head...." He walks to the front entrance and puts on his sneakers. As Chan stands up, a sudden wave of excitement washes over him again, a big grin takes over his lips. "They're gonna be so surprised!" Chan says, giddiness bubbling up. Slinging on his bag and pushing his glasses up further, Chan unlocks the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey gu—"

"Channie!" A hamster of man runs towards Chan immediately and throws himself around him, causing Chan to stumble a bit from the force of the older man. Soonyoung excitedly hugs the younger rocking them side-to-side, "my boy is back from the dead! I miss my otter boy!" Chan laughs at his hyung's display of affection and returns the hug, squishing their faces together, "I missed you too!"

"He was only gone for two whole weeks, Soonyoung," Wonwoo says but despite his words, he's happy to see the youngest again.

"Two weeks? too much dude," Soonyoung pulls his face away from Chan and shakes his head at Wonwoo with a frown. The rest of the group crowds around Chan, enclosing the youngest in the middle as they celebrated seeing their youngest friend again.

Chan releases himself from Soonyoung, (the other just clings to his back like a backpack instead) "I missed seeing you g—"

Vernon gasps loudly and with a surprised look, points at his ear, "Dude! are those piercings?"

The others quiet down upon hearing him, a few questioning with a couple of "huh?"

"They totally are!" Seokmin exclaims as he leans in close.

Soonyoung pulls back, hands holding onto Chan's shoulders firmly then nods with bright sparkles in his eyes, "Oh my god, Chan has piercings."

Chan flushes with the amount of attention directed at him, hands reaching up and running through his styled locks as a nervous habit, "Yeah, I got them when I was gone. I-I was thinking about piercings for while before because Mingyu drew those piercings on my photo once," Mingyu gasps happily, "and some of you guys also had some so I was, like, why not? Ya kno'? I looked up this great place when I was gone," Chan reaches up and touches his piercings, "I chose the exact piercings Mingyu drew because I mean, they're the nicest and I didn't want it to be wild. The place offered really nice jewelry! Especially this triangle! It even came in rose quartz and s—" 

A hand gently touches Chan's shoulder cutting off his nonsensical ramble, "Oh sorry, I was rambling, haha...," Chan awkwardly chuckles as his words fade out. "But, yes, I have piercings," he repeats his answer. Chan tries to not let the next batch of words slip out but he can't help it, "D-do you guys like it?" The immediate quiet afterwards sends Chan's thoughts straight into the metaphorical burning pile of trash until—

 

"Hell yeah!"

"Absolutely, they look amazing!"

"They're so pretty, Chan."

"I like it a lot, yeah."

The chorus of compliments flow forth from the group, each of them nodding and smiling at Chan.

Seungcheol reaches out and rubs Chan's head, hand massaging his scalp, "We all love your piercings, you look really beautiful with them."

Chan burns to an absolute crisp from the group's encouragement and affection as a blooming grin appears on his face, "Ah, thanks guys, thank you all so much."

 

 

 

("You messed up my hair.")

("I give you love and this is how you treat me?")

("Listen up old man, I worked hard on my hair, too hard actually, for the likes of someone like you to mess up my handiwork.)

(The group explodes in laughter at the oldest-youngest interaction.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw chan has pink gradient lips (like soft glossy ones, not bold ombre lips)
> 
> once again thank you all for reading and enjoying what i have written so far! i have the tendency to not answer comments because i don't like inflating the comment # on this & i sound like a broken record but please! know i honestly appreciate the sweet words!!


	23. err of man (chan/wonwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mr krabs voice* beep beep boo bop

 

Wonwoo leans back while moving his goggles back up. He returns the Phillips screwdriver back into the opened miniature tool kit lying on table next to him, Wonwoo refuses to toss his tools like heathen all over the place. Wonwoo looks back up at the android sitting in front of him, arm on the table. A small incision was cut in the synthetic skin on the wrist, the skin is pulled away revealing neat circuitry that has been rearranged by Wonwoo, evidence of the man's meticulous handiwork. Reaching out with gloved hands, Wonwoo wraps his hand around the android's wrist and applies pressure on the incision with his thumb.

"Anywhere else?" Wonwoo asks as he moves his thumb away. The synthetic skin has repaired itself, the cut now gone from flesh.

Chan turns his neutral gaze towards Wonwoo and his eyes light up a deep blue. The android runs through a quick diagnostic on all of his systems, a silent whir of programs moving inside the android. "No, that is all. Thank you, Sir," Chan says with a quirk of the lips. The blue hue is gone from his eyes and dark brown is left in its wake.

Wonwoo nods and releases his grip. As he moves to stand up the chair scraping against the sliver tile floors, he reaches out for the case.

Chan is quicker, he grabs and lifts the tool kit over to his side of the table with a bigger smile. "I can help," Chan says, moving the tool kit from the table to his side.

Wonwoo levels a stare at the android with a subtle narrowing of eyes. Wonwoo looks away and sighs, relenting to the android's antics, "Alright, Chan."

Chan perks up at the man's answer, he moves from around the table to the entrance of room. Wonwoo pushes in both of their chairs and walks over to the awaiting android, stepping in stride with the other down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

"I have done it," Chan says as he shelves the tool kit into the cabinet.

"Good. Now don't touch anything else," Wonwoo says as he strides into the room. He takes off the goggles from his head and places into a container labeled _Used_. With practiced movements, Wonwoo removes the gloves and returns them in the same box. He snaps the lid back on and places it back into its spot on the blue counter-top. Turning around, Wonwoo sees Chan about to touch the sterilized surgical set lying on a metal tray.

"Chan," Wonwoo warns.

The android stops in place, his hand frozen. "I wasn't going to touch it Sir," Chan says standing up straight with his arms crossed across his chest.

Wonwoo scoffs, "Sure you weren't." He walks over and places his hands onto Chan's shoulder, guiding him outside the room. Wonwoo closes the door behind them then shifts so he has one hand on Chan's shoulder as they walk side-to-side.

"Do you have any duties today?"

"Fortunately, I don't. I got a free day today." Wonwoo answers. The duo walk down the brightly lit hallway, the large windows filtering in natural light from outside into the empty hallway. Footsteps echo in the hall with the occasional noises from the animals outside. 

"Would you like to do anything today?" Chan asks and Wonwoo hums while he thinks. Before he could answer Chan stops in his tracks. Wonwoo looks in confusion at the shorter android but the android isn't looking at him. Wonwoo follows his gaze to the window next to them. A raven is hopping along the windowsill and when the duo notices it, the bird begins to squawk, the noise filling up the hallway.

Chan moves to the window silently Wonwoo's arm drops to his side limply as he watches the android. Chan reaches out and unlocks the window bolt, pushing the glass upwards. Wonwoo gets closer and decides to stand next to Chan shoulder-to-shoulder. The outside world is now unfiltered, the noises and smells hitting Wonwoo's senses. The raven crows loudly and hops again. The raven then stops moving and motions to the object it has been hopping around.

"A necklace?" Wonwoo wonders out loud. Chan doesn't answer, he picks up the tiny necklace and the raven squawks. It hops two steps forward in a friendly manner, tilting its head at Chan. Chan mimics the motion himself in the opposite direction, mirroring the bird.

Chan reaches out and gently places the necklace on the raven, the small quartz dangling in time with the raven's movements. The raven crows once more as Wonwoo watches curiously at the interaction. Chan goes to pets the raven, stroking its head and smoothing out ruffled feathers. After a quick groom by Chan, the raven gives one last crow before it turns around and flies off into the distance.

"Ravens are interesting creatures," Chan says as he stares at the departing bird even when it disappears from sight.

"They sure are," Wonwoo murmurs as he turns from the blue skies to stare at the one next to him. As the sunlight cascades down onto the Earth, it catches Chan in a different light. His brown hair shines faintly underneath the light and Wonwoo traces the way the light drapes itself over the hills and valleys of Chan's face, shadows hidden here and there. The perfectly timed blinks in a set routine and a soft smile painted on the android's lips. Despite himself, his own fond smile crawls it way onto Wonwoo's face, quiet chirping of birds the background noise. 

"Would you like to go and see some ravens today?" Wonwoo asks.

Chan turns to face Wonwoo and his smile grows bigger, small crinkles appearing in the synthetic skin. "I would love to go!" He answers. The light managed to cast a shine onto Chan's eyes, giving off a twinkle that almost fools Wonwoo.

"Alright then, let's go," Wonwoo reaches up and pets Chan's hair, fingers tangling themselves in the soft strands.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Intelligence check] [Failed!]
> 
> i haven't watched any detroit become human vids yet but i wanna see david cages' robots


	24. summer day (chan/seungcheol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my finals are done!!! school's out! celebrations are in order with this drabble ^^

 

As Chan walked out of the building, the blinding sun greets him with fierce strength that fits summer like a well-made puzzle. Chan scrunches his face upon impact and he tilts his head to avoid catching the sun's rays as he walks over to the nearby trees for shade. Sighing in relief, Chan drops both his body onto the bench that's surprisingly very cold despite the weather but then again, the branches are so thick and many that only spots of sunlight pierces through the thicket above, providing more-than-sufficient shading. It's been such a hot day, the morning started off so delightfully cool but as time ticked, so did the temperature and now it's short of hellish. A drop of sweat ran uncomfortably down his temple, Chan takes off his glasses with a quiet huff wiping the sweat off of the plastic temples. Placing the glasses back on, Chan checks his phone.

Swiping the screen, he looks at the recently sent message from five minutes ago.

 **[Seungcheol]:** _i'll be out in a few_

Chan clicks the phone off again and sets it on the bench. He unbuttons the first two buttons on his white shirt then rests his head back on the bench, staring at the tree above. Chan decides to close his eyes and listens to quiet surrounding him, a surprise since it's only midday.

 

"Chan! I'm here," A familiar voice calls out.

 

Chan opens his eyes, vision briefly adjusting back to outside. When his eyes are focused, Seungcheol is standing over him with a smile on his lips.

"Let's buy some ice cream," Seungcheol says as he ruffles Chan's hair.

Chan sits up from his position quickly upon hearing the statement. "Ice cream?" Chan says with wide eyes and an open mouth shaped like an "o." Innocent excitement radiates off of the younger and Seungcheol smiles bigger at the pure sight.

Seungcheol steps around the bench with Chan swiveling to face him, and he nods. "Yeah, it's really hot out. Treats would be great, huh?" Seungcheol suggests with his head tilted to the side.

"Oh hell yeah!" Chan agrees wholeheartedly, hand reaching up to ruffle his own hair in the blinding heat. Chan shoots up from the bench with glee, hopping in step next to Seungcheol who joins in with Chan's excited hopping.

"Let's go," Seungcheol says while clapping. Chan whoops in response, the duo now departing from the shaded bench and towards the nearest grocery store for ice cream. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The cashier packs the purchases snacks into the plastic bag and sets it onto the counter-top with a quiet "Have a nice day." The two thank the cashier as Chan grabs the bag and they walk out the store. 

The duo heads off from the small grocery store, the store's entrance dinging behind them. Seungcheol wraps his arm around Chan's shoulders, the duo now walking side-by-side as Chan shifted through the various food items in the plastic bag. Finding the desired treats Chan pulls out two wrapped ice pops, neapolitan and boba tea flavored, and hands the neapolitan treat to Seungcheol. 

"Oh thanks," Seungcheol says as he tears the packaging off. He pops the ice cream into his mouth and hums, a pleased look appearing on his face. Chan glances and laughs immediately, loud laughter bubbling out at Seungcheol's expression.

Chan pokes at his cheek as he leans onto Seungcheol for support, "Ahaha—your face!"

"Wow, it's just my face, why are you being mean?" Seungcheol asks with amusement. Another short burst of laughter erupts from Chan as he clutches onto the older again. "This kid..." Seungcheol says, an exasperated yet fond tone coloring his words as he pops the treat back into his mouth.

"I wanna go to the park," Chan says as his laughter quiet downs, now enjoying his own treat.

"Alright, sure," Seungcheol agrees easily as he takes another bite.

The duo quiet down in favor of eating their treats, strolling alongside each other as they head to the park.

 

"I'm hungry."

Chan looks over. Seungcheol has already finished the ice pop within moments of having it.

"Here," Chan shakes the bag stocked with other snacks they had brought. Seungcheol pouts.

"For ice cream."

Chan wordlessly holds up his own ice cream up. Seungcheol perks up and takes a bite from the treat. As Chan takes another lick, Seungcheol wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm still hungry," Seungcheol complains.

"Do you want to buy some more ice cream then?" Chan asks with a slight squint at Seungcheol. Seungcheol stops walking causing Chan to stop in his tracks as well, Chan stares curiously at the older. Seungcheol hums as he stares back at Chan, a twinkle glimmers faintly in Seungcheol's eyes. His eyes move down, pausing, then moving back up to look Chan in the eyes which makes Chan squint further at the seemingly strange actions of the older. A thought flashes in Chan's mind and he decides to test it out.

Chan pokes his tongue out and licks his moisturized lips.

Seungcheol immediately follows the action, eyes darting straight down and flicking back up.

 

Ah, so he means that.

 

"No, I want a different type of treat," Seungcheol says with a lower voice. Chan subtly tilts his head closer and wets his lips again, resisting the urge to smirk when Seungcheol stares again. 

Seungcheol leans in to press a kiss onto Chan's cold lips. Chan's eyes flutter shut almost immediately and the arm around his shoulder pulls him closer to the older, his shoulder pressing against Seungcheol's chest. Seungcheol kisses gently, sweet movements that sends Chan's heart a-skipping. A different type of heat begins to color his face, cheeks growing warm and hands awkwardly clutching onto plastic bag and ice pop. Fingers drag their way to the back of his neck and up, Seungcheol tangles his fingers in the soft brown strands and a tiny shiver ripples down his spine to which Chan can feel a smile on the other's lips. The older's hand begins to massage gently into his scalp, the burning touch of Seungcheol short circuits Chan's heat-frazzled brain. A tongue swipes on Chan's bottom lip and he opens his mouth without fuss. As their tongues touch, the older's tongue begins to explore Chan's mouth and Chan's grip on the ice pop tightens. Chan feels himself dropping into dizzying spiral, Seungcheol combined with the summer's heat melting Chan like ice cream left out in the sun.

With last reminders of rational thought still functioning inside his brain, Chan forces himself to pull away from their kiss. Seungcheol briefly chases after the younger's lips then whines out of disappointment at his departure. Chan quietly pants to get air back into his lungs as he completely forgot to breathe through his nose during their kiss.

The younger lightly smacks Seungcheol on the chest and huffs at the display of mock hurt Seungcheol puts on. "We're in public," Chan whispers as he pushes his askew glasses back to their normal position.

"Well, one, we're fine. No one can see us make out," Seungcheol nonchalantly waves with the arm around Chan. Chan looks around and, well, Seungcheol isn't exactly lying. Seungcheol managed to steer the duo into a secluded parking garage and into a corner near the entrance that's covered by the shadows. Chan ignores the small bud of embarrassment at the fact that he didn't even notice the change in surroundings, too engrossed in their short session. "And two, you liked it, didn't ya?" Seungcheol says with a cheeky smile.

Despite himself, the fading blush appears again much to Chan's dismay. He huffs and shrugs off the arm around him as he begins to walk away from the older without saying anything. Seungcheol giggles at Chan's reaction from behind, the older's laughter echoing in the building. A moment later Seungcheol catches up with him and wraps his arm around Chan's shoulders again, the younger deciding to not move it off.

"You're such a loser," Chan says. "If you wanted a kiss so bad, just say so."

"But I live for the sappy romance," Seungcheol responds with a pinch to Chan's cheek once more. Chan lets out a laugh at the older's comment, briefly leaning into the other's side for support.

"Well then, here," Chan says as his giggles die down. Chan brings up his ice pop and presses a kiss onto the treat. After a second of cold, Chan pulls away from the ice cream treat. Shifting around in Seungcheol's arm, Chan leans up and presses a chaste kiss onto Seungcheol's lips. "A sweet treat for you," Chan says with a grin when he pulls back, their noses barely brushing against each other.

Seungcheol stares at him for a moment until his expression morphs into fondness, his smile reminiscent of the summer sun and eyes sparkling with fondness. Seungcheol loops his arms around Chan's middle and starts peppering kisses onto the younger's face while Chan laughs in delight. "Channie! What a cutie!" Seungcheol exclaims, squeezing Chan and rocking them side-by-side.

"Ah! Careful, my ice cream," Chan warns between giggles as he tries to move himself to avoid collisions, arms in an awkward limbo between hovering and stuck by his sides.

Seungcheol unwraps himself from Chan with a last couple of kisses. He takes the bag to hold onto despite small protests from the other. The older then takes a hold onto Chan's free hand and begins to tug the younger to the entrance, Chan falling into pace next to Seungcheol, savoring the boba tea flavored ice pop once more. 

"C'mon, let's ditch this joint."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summer lovin' from summertime sandler


	25. feelings (ot13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]
> 
> *blows dust off chanllection* i'm here again folks to write some chantent
> 
> thank u readers who have requested, you have given me jobs again i love you so much

 

Chan didn't really expect this to happen—wait, no, scratch that. Chan knew this could've happened but to the extent of how it is now? Nope. He knew that at some point or another, when you live with twelve other men who all happened to be older than you, thus lavishing tons of positive attention onto you, and are training to be (very gorgeous) idols, Chan would... begin to crush on one of his hyungs. It's embarrassing to admit but Chan, indeed, developed romantic feelings (there's some lust too but he'll short circuit if he dives into that can of worms) There's a twist however and that's the biggest "gotcha!" Chan's heart has ever decided to do with him.

He's crushing on all twelve of them, at once.

... Yeah.

The exact moment Chan realized this was when he was with the others because he's a fool who likes to have life-startlingly realizations in front of many people. As the hyungs all conversed with each other as they filed out of the building, Chan, for once, was off in his own world fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie as they walked outside of the restaurant, automatically following one of the hyungs from behind as he traveled through his thought, faintly aware of the surroundings. It was a winter's night, there was light snowfall falling down and coating the city with white. Chan burrowed deeper into the hoodie, trying to retain the dissipating heat from the restaurant leftover. Luckily, the others didn't suspect anything from him, assuming that the youngest is just in a content and quiet mood from the meal just had. It was true, yes, but Chan was also thinking up a storm. He doesn't remember how but one thought lead to another then suddenly—

Chan immediately slipped on the spot. Whether it was because of the realization or snow, or highly likely both, he's not sure.

With a loud groan, he painfully fell on his ass onto cold, wet concrete. The others turned around at the sound and within seconds, some of the hyungs flock over to him while others stayed at their spot watching the youngest with curiosity and a mix of other emotions. Chan laughs it off as Jun, who was next to him, helps him to his feet, waving it off flippantly. The rest laugh afterwards with Chan's confirmation, Seungkwan and Jun hug him as Mingyu warns him to be careful since it's snowing out. 

Chan pushes himself away from dangerous thoughts and returns back to the land of the living, interacting with the hyungs for the rest of ride home.

 

 

So now, after the ride and lights out, Chan is hiding out in the dark kitchen of the dorms sitting in front of the refrigerator. A glass of water sits next to him as a false cover for why he isn't sleeping.

The light from outside the windows catch on the surface of the water, glinting... threateningly. Chan looks away from the glass and slouches, the back of his head thumped quietly against the cold metal door as he stares at the full moon outside. 

"I'm so stupid," Chan murmurs as the, now, heavier snowfall flutter outside, completely pliant to the cold winds.

Chan casts a glance at the still water then looks back up at the moon, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

He tugs the fluffy blanket around him closer, reaching up to rub his cheek on the soft material. Chan lets himself drown in his thoughts, an involuntary warmth grows inside of him as Chan lets himself, memories of the others replaying, remembering the ghosts of their touches on his body. The smile grows bigger as Chan quietly giggles to himself, the happiness in his heart washing over him like an ocean's tide. He's been beating himself up for having feelings for the others for quite a while but for some reason, he doesn't entertain the dark thoughts brewing inside, pushing them aside for the happiness currently enveloping him like the blanket he wears.

"I really do love them, huh," he questions the air. Silence is his answer.

With another quiet laugh, Chan muses, "this is bad...."

 

Chan knows he shouldn't feel like this but he allows himself this moment, for one night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan's a little gay who loves a lot and has many crushes
> 
> also sorry i twisted the request a little pfffbbbtt i hope it's alright


	26. open wide (chan/minghao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crashes through window* hey what's up dino lovebots, thank you for everyone who has answered my questions!! i got everything covered!! :ok_hand:
> 
> also i literally don't write smut/never written smut bc idk anything ever & i'm Shy. but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ya never know
> 
> (there's so many of you that are so Thirsty for nsfw chantent and that's valid)

 

"Hyung, here," A voice breaks Minghao out of his sleepy haze from he lies on the floor of the porch. A body then situates themselves next to him, warming up Minghao's left side. 

Minghao makes a quiet noise in response as he blinks open his eyes to the sight of the younger holding out a white popsicle some inches away from his face. Minghao stares at the treat for a seconds which prompts Chan to shake the treat.

"Earth to Hyung~" Chan says in a light sing-song voice. "Gotcha' Coconut flavor," Chan moves his hand away, giving back some of Minghao's space.

Minghao shifts in place, briefly mourning the loss of his comfy spot, then moves to lie back onto his elbows as he looks up at Chan who smiles as he shakes the treat again. He nods, "thanks Chan." He fully sits up from the floor as he accepts the popsicle offering from the younger.

Minghao leans back on one arm as he lazily enjoys the treat with Chan who's quietly staring off into the distance as he licks his own red treat. A breeze starts up, blowing through the backyard and ruffling Minghao's hair in the process. The wind manages to push the wind-chimes hanging above into life, the metallic chimes filling up the quiet air between the duo. Minghao stares out past the wooden fence into the town down below the rolling hills the house is built on, more quieter than usual underneath the sun-rays. 

It's relaxing, peaceful.

A soft creak sounds followed by a hovering presence. Minghao pauses midway with his tongue out, sensing the increase of heat. He moves to rest his occupied hand onto his thighs, tongue back in. He doesn't look at his free hand, choosing to respond back to Chan by gently knocking their knees together.

Chan lets out an airy noise bordering on a laugh and Minghao smiles immediately. Chan moves his hand closer, his pinky finger now a feather's touch next to Minghao's. Minghao returns the favor by hooking his pinky finger around Chan's, lips curling even further because of the younger's small hands. Their knees don't move apart from each other. The duo silently bask in each other's presence. 

Chan breaks the silence, "If you want more ice cream, it's all out."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"Alright,"  _Pop_ , "Just checkin'."

The breeze starts up again, moving the chimes with it. Minghao momentarily pauses.      

The pinky finger wrapped around Chan's twitches, " 'kay thanks, Channie."

Chan acknowledges his thanks with a hum and another _Pop._ The older breathes out a little harder than needed.

Chan then only moves his hand away, untangling from the other. Minghao finds himself briefly chasing after him with stretching fingers before curling his fingers into a fist. Their knees shift against each other as Chan readjusts his leg and Minghao tries not to press his leg even closer. Wanting to be close despite nature's overbearing heat surrounding them. A silver of space is left between their knees but a desire for more contact grows inside him. 

The older man angles his head to look at his pink companion, a nonchalant urge fulfilled, a simple gesture, nothing more. His glance is cast upon Chan, the man with his eyes now closed as he nibbles on the treat with his head tilted back. With one solitary look, he's frozen, unable to break away from the man next to him.

Tracing down the hills and valleys on the younger's face with a slow pace, he takes his time drinking in the already familiar features of the other's face. He travels further below to faint beauty marks to the exposed column of throat that makes Minghao chew on the insides of his cheek. Chan shifts to lean more heavily on his right, muscles and bone moving together in motion as he moves closer into Minghao's side. Minghao's grip twitches, the white popsicle wavering slightly. A growing buzz is enveloping Minghao's heat-hazed thoughts. The more he stares, the more everything around him becomes muffled. The wind-chimes sound distant.

Minghao tries his best to avoid the bright, flashing lights plaguing his thoughts. The world quietens down as the blood rushing in his ears begins louder with every beat. I-It's, he can't spare it attention. However Minghao is a weak man.

Unable to resist temptation, he sildes his heavy gaze up onto Chan's pretty lips. Lips that are redder than usual, painted by popsicle's artificial color. A tongue more red is licking at the popsicle, curling around the tip of the ice. Chan pulls back and wets his lips, a wet shine glistening in the wake. The way his mouth puckers in a pout, a habit that Minghao loves to watch, made even more hypnotizing by saliva slicked lips. Teeth that almost teasingly nip at the ice and how the corners of his mouth are so cute. Chan presses the popsicle to his lips, slipping the treat inside which Minghao watches with fervor. The other's cheeks hollowing out to accommodate the treat and it's pulled back out with another loud pop that rings in his ears, the popsicle shining with Chan's spit.   

A sudden cold thing shocks Minghao from his trance, flinching at the temperature drop. "Ah, fuck," Minghao curses, looking at his hand. The popsicle is dripping onto his hand, the white liquid scattered over the flesh of his long fingers. 

"Hyung, what's wrong?" A simple question, sweetly spoken with concern. It inches underneath his skin. 

Minghao frowns, "My ice cream's melting." He liked the treat even if he wasn't paying any attention to it.

The porch floor creaks and now there's a body pressing up against his side, full contact from shoulder to toe. Chan leans in close to see the mess, Minghao almost chokes on air, and lets out a pitying noise.

"Oof, better finish it up then," the younger says like it's actually useful advice for Minghao. 

"I'm cleaning this up," a perfect excuse to finally escape the hell he found himself in. Muscles tensing to move, Minghao doesn't even get to move a single centimeter before Chan reaches out and grabs onto the older's wrist. With a single blink, Minghao notices that Chan has thrown a leg between his own, dangerously close to his crotch that really doesn't need to be touched at this very moment but Chan has almost managed to crawl on top of him and he's a little powerless to stop the mischievous man.

"We're all out of tissues, hyung," Chan blinks owlishly, "I'll help you clean up."

Thoughts are firing at rapid speeds all around his mind, he can think of multiple ways to clean off his hand without using paper towels but with red puckered lips, it's very difficult to decline the request. Minghao opens his mouth only to freeze when Chan wets his lips, a tantalizing swipe that wipes whatever response he had right off the plate.       

He gives a weak nod and Chan beams, teeth and all.

Chan guides his wrist up to lips with a bright smile and a glint in those eyes. He starts to clean the mess on Minghao's hand with tiny kittenish licks. Minghao can practically feel the grin on the other's face pressed against his hand and he huffs—what a bastard.

After licking up all of the remnants, Chan looks up at him through his lashes which definitely gives him an edge that leaves Minghao breathless. Chan presses a kiss onto a knuckle and trails down an index finger, a kiss for each joint. Reaching the fingertip, Minghao can feel the spark of competitive energy rise up and without warning, he shoves his index straight into an awaiting mouth, startling Chan with the sudden intrusion. Dropping the popsicle to the ground, Minghao reaches up and grabs a fistful of bubblegum hair, tilting Chan's head back.

A smirk crawls onto Minghao's lips as he watches Chan's cheeks redden, his adam's apple bobbing weakly as the younger clutches onto his wrist with both hands.      

"You're such a little brat," He mumbles.   

Chan's eyes flutters close as Minghao begins to explore his mouth, gently brushing against everything. Muffled noises come from Chan's throat that vibrates up his finger and leaves Minghao joining in with quiet noises of his own. He slides another finger inside, the other readily opening up for it. 

It's filthy. The weather was nice earlier but now it's just terrible, so hot and humid like a sauna. His skin is sticky, hair is plastered against his forehead and beads of sweat is running down his neck. It feels like he's melting into Chan, their bodies pressing so close with no pockets of space left. It's disgusting how amazing and perfect Chan's mouth feels, so warm and wet around his digits. Minghao might die from heatstroke from how hot everything is from the coiling heat inside and outside of him but that's okay. He'll die a full man in the arms of an angel. 

A third finger is inserted and a trail of saliva runs down Chan's chin. Teeth gently scrape against joints that has Minghao stuttering out breaths and gripping Chan's hair tighter.

"You're so pretty, Baby," Minghao breaths out ghosting over Chan's cheek. "Doing so well, does it feel good Baby?"

Chan nods.

"Wanna feel even better?"

Another nod, more vigorous this time around.

Before Minghao could do anything, a loud knock on the front door has the duo frozen on the spot like a deer in head-lights.

" _We're home!_ " a muffled yet familiar voice calls out from inside the house. It breaks the duo out of their reverie and they untangle away from each other in record speed. As Minghao smooths out the wrinkles on his shirt, he looks at Chan and oh boy, he's a mess.

"Chan, c'mere," He beckons, already reaching out. The younger compiles and Minghao begins to fix up his image up, patting down hair and wiping away any stray fluids on his face. A second knock rings out and Minghao speeds up his process as Chan is already gravitating towards the door with frantic eyes. "Okay, okay, you're good," He flashes a thumbs-up at Chan who has the decency to gratefully yet awkwardly smile before shooting off to answer the door. Minghao follows after him a second later when a third knock echoes the loudest throughout the house.

He hopes to get to the bathroom before anyone else can. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm. i have to go. *heelies away*


	27. summer fireworks (chan/soonshua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!!! we're all officially in the YMMD era <3 and also happy birthday wonu my gamer fox fool
> 
> here's a return of a three sentence <3

 

Soonyoung takes a seat down on the bare dirt inbetween his two dates who are still on the swings.

He points up to the sky and pretends to shoot when a firework appears in the sky at the same time, eliciting amazed cheering from Chan and Joshua. 

"These fireworks sure are pretty. But... they aren't as beautiful as you two," Joshua comments when they quiet down, dragging out an "oh my god hyung" from Chan and an exaggerated kissing face from Soonyoung.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i want. is more main character chan fics...... especially main chan ship fics.... when a svt fic has a chan ship listed but the ship/chan gets 0.43% screentime ... Yo That Shit Hurted


	28. birthday boy (chan/wonwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birth

 

"Chan?" Wonwoo questions as Chan crawls over to his side and sits next to him. 

A grin blooms from Chan's lips as he grabs a party hat and slips it on Wonwoo, leaning in close as he does. 

He presses a soft kiss, light as a feather onto Wonwoo's lips and whispers into his lips, "Happy birthday Hyung," as he pulls away but Wonwoo captures him in his grip and leans in close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan's neon pink hair is absolutely my jam, i love it.... pink chan is best chan


	29. good day (perf unit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested!]

 

"We finally got our very own dance studio! It's been such a ride to get it but finally, finally, it's here!" Soonyoung excitedly cheered, his voice echoing around the quiet park.

Minghao looped his arms around Soonyoung's and Junhui's shoulders and pulled them close, "A dance studio owned by three marvelous dancers; Hoshi, The8, and Jun!"

A small joyous laugh erupted from Jun as he crouched down and carefully placed a bundle of sunflowers onto the gravestone, "and our very own star, you, Chan," Jun softly smiles at the framed candid of Chan with the brightest grin upon his face.

 

 

 


	30. Greaser Boy (chan/soonyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (present mic voice) YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> "greaser boy" or so it says as i type up almost nothing related about greaser trio bss

 

"C'mon, Soon! Lighten up a lil, would ya'?"

Soonyoung looks up from trying to glare a hole into the concrete in a crouched position. Seungkwan stares back at him with an exasperated look as Seokmin nods solemnly besides him. Soonyoung resists the urge to mess with his hair and instead throws his arms up to the sky.

"I'm tryin' but my nerves are hitting me extra hard! It's our first date since he came back from the holidays!"

Seokmin glances at Seungkwan, they both shake their heads for their friend when Seungkwan makes eye contact. Seokmin crouches down, Seungkwan following suit, and he pats the oldest member on the back.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine when the date starts. Chan's still your boyfriend," Seokmin assures with a comforting smile. Soonyoung tries to hold onto the comforting aura Seokmin's emitting to calm his nerves. It somewhat works, Soonyoung does feel a bit calmer after his words. "Now, dude, let's stand up. Don't want those clothes getting filthy already before the date even starts, huh?" Seokmin says as he stands back up. The other two follow. Soonyoung pats off his clothes for any stray cases of dirt as the two check him over for any clothing mishaps.

After checking him over, Seungkwan nudges him arm-to-arm, "Eyes on the prize tiger." Soonyoung breathes out and nods. 

Seokmin claps his hands together, "After all, we are..." he trails off as he looks at Seungkwan expectantly.

Seungkwan takes the cue within a second and pops the collar of his leather jacket, posing, "Boo!"

Seokmin pops his collars and straightens his jacket, "Seok!"

Soonyoung feels his mouth curl into a wide smile. He gets into position with his signature pose, "Soon!"

The trio gather into a tight circle, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. "YEAH!" The trio cheer to themselves, patting each other on their backs with vigor. 

"Hey guys!"

 A familiar cheery voice calls out from behind Seungkwan. The trio look up from their cheer with Soonyoung almost breaking his neck from the speed he looked up. Soonyoung stands in place with a rush of emotions coursing through him as Seungkwan and Seokmin throw themselves onto Chan with loud greetings. The sound of Chan's laughter echoes in Soonyoung's ears as he stares at his boyfriend without abandon, eyes wide and warmth rising in his neck.

Seokmin and Seungkwan quickly walk up to Soonyoung with Seokmin flashing a smile and thumbs up while Seungkwan leans in. Seungkwan pats him on the shoulder, "Lucky guy, aren't ya? Go get 'em tiger." The duo walk off as they wave goodbye at Chan.

Chan steps up to Soonyoung with a small smile and tilts his head at him, "Soonie?"

Soonyoung reaches out slowly and touches the younger man on the arm, thumb gently caressing on his inner elbow. Pink locks of hair combed neatly and lips in a soft, shiny gloss of peach. The younger man is clothed in a pink off the shoulder blouse, exposing the skin of his shoulders and sloping collarbones. A small silver of stomach is viewable, a blouse that barely passes off as a crop top and shapely legs in a pair of black cigarette pants. Chan's outfit is finished off with clean, black sneakers.

Chan reaches up and pinches the tips of Soonyoung's ears with a teasing smile, "Your ears are red."

Soonyoung rubs the back of his neck with his free hand and whistles, "With a beautiful boy in front of me, why wouldn't I be, Baby?"

"So sweet already?" Chan giggles when he ducks his head. He takes a hold of Soonyoung's hand and interlaces their fingers together. Chan tugs on their hands as he walks backward, "No more gawking, let's get on with our date!"

Soonyoung lets out a laugh, a grin enveloping his face. He falls in step with Chan, listening to Chan ramble about his thoughts. Nerves from earlier dissipating within seconds when Chan started to talk replaced by waves of love lapping in his heart.

 

 Chan takes a seat on top of Soonyoung's car hood with a huff. Soonyoung leans on the hood then after.

"It was a great time," Chan says. He looks down at Soonyoung after. The older man turns and softens immediately upon seeing Chan's warm smile and twinkling eyes. The clear night sky only serves to add a more ethereal effect, a sight that leaves Soonyoung suddenly aching for some reason.  

"Yeah... me too, it was... amazing," Soonyoung says weakly.

Chan laughs, music that graces Soonyoung's ears, no matter how many times he hears it. "You okay?" He asks, poking Soonyoung's cheek.

Soonyoung doesn't say anything in reply. The older man sighs quietly and sits up on the hood. Soonyoung takes off his well-worn leather jacket, the night's air now wrapped around his sleeveless arms. He gently places the jacket on Chan's bare shoulders then trails his fingers over Chan's arms quietly, thumbs rubbing collarbones. A soft smile appears on Soonyoung's face as he looks up at Chan. The smile on his face grows bigger when the jacket gives off the illusion of appearing big on Chan. Chan slips on the jacket, the tips of his fingers barely visible from inside the jacket's sleeves.

Chan leans in and Soonyoung automatically copies him, leaning in until Chan goes to mess up his styled hair.

With a giggle, Chan ruffles his hair. Hair strands fall out of place and droop in front of his eyes. "There! You look better now!" 

Soonyoung blinks at the smiling boy before wrapping his arms around him and moving backwards onto the hood. A fit of laughter escapes Chan as Soonyoung wiggles around on top of him, rubbing his head on Chan's chest.

Chan wheezes out, "Okay, okay, i'm sorry."

Soonyoung stops his actions. He moves up and buries his head in Chan's neck, arms still wrapped around the younger like vines.  

Fingers begin to comb through Soonyoung's hair, "I missed you a lot, Soonyoung. Sorry, I was gone for like a month when we only just started dating two months ago."  Soonyoung smiles into Chan's neck. Another hand comes up to soothingly rub his scalp, "Awkward timing," Chan scratches Soonyoung behind his ear.

"You have to make it up," Soonyoung says.

Chan pouts, "Aw, the date wasn't enough?"

"Nope."

Soonyoung shifts around and hovers over Chan with one arm. A smirk pulls on his lips, "Don't worry, you can borrow my jacket."

Chan narrows his eyes in suspicion at the older man before Soonyoung goes back to his neck.

 

 

Chan unzips the leather jacker slowly as he looks away to the floor. The jacket slips down to his elbows and Joshua splutters into laughter at the sight of hickeys spanning the expanse of skin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired from when booseoksoon had a leather jacket theme during promotions


	31. performer (chan/soonyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring-a-Ding-Ding Baby!

 

Soonyoung tugs Chan down quiet hallways as the sound of performances echo in the building and spots a closet space that he scouted out before.

He shoves Chan inside the closet and scrambles for the door as he enters himself, shutting it blindly as Chan moves to cling onto him.

"Knees," Soonyoung orders quietly with a rough voice, watching Chan drop to his knees and hurry to unzip his slacks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	32. whisper (chan/wonwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last couple of fansigns during Oh My! promotions had wonchan 
> 
> i drink wonchan juice, i ate it all up

 

Wonwoo walks up to Chan nonchalantly and waits until Chan notices him next to him.

He leans in to whisper an anecdote from one of their friends to him and Chan scrunches up his face in amusement.

Wonwoo whispers another story then leans back and watches with fondness as the younger begins to laugh, hand reaching up to cover his laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite aesthetic is chan laughing in photos, god bless amen


	33. baker's touch (chan/seungkwan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wats poppin B, i'm alive on ao3 l-lol
> 
> anon.... thank you for commenting, you have given me motivation to update i love YOU like it gave me life and here i am with boochan

 

Seungkwan wakes up to the cold. He shivers despite the blankets and hoodie covering him. The clock on the wall ticks quietly, functioning more as a wall decoration than serving actual purpose. There's cool air rushing in from where the blanket has been tossed aside. Seungkwan feels up the spot next to him in bed and grumbles under his breath when he doesn't find a warm body. He keeps his eyes shut as he tries to pull the blankets around himself tighter until he hears the familiar cacophony of dishes outside the bedroom. Seungkwan sits up with purpose upon this discovery, pushing off the blankets and grabbing a pair of socks left on the mattress.

He opens the door and is hit with the wafting smell of... baking? Seungkwan perks up just a bit more, pulling the drawstrings of his hoodie tighter until he feels the hoodie on his chin. A faint beep happens then the kitchen stills, quiet once again overtaking the air.

Seungkwan shuffles into the kitchen, eyes instantly landing on his target.

Chan looks up from his phone and smiles upon eye contact. The younger is wearing his yellow sweater and sweatpants with a pink apron on to complete the look. He was resting on top of the kitchen counter, a small bowl and other assorted cooking utensils neatly arranged next to him. Chan tilts his head as he pushes up his glasses, curious at the sight of Seungkwan awake. Seungkwan beelines straight to his boyfriend, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm baking cookies," Chan pats the top of the stove next to him.

Seungkwan grunts in acknowledgement; Chan smiles at Seungkwan's reaction. Seungkwan stops in front of Chan, their eye levels just a bit mismatched as the countertops aren't that tall. The younger reaches out with a free hand and taps Seungkwan on the nose, expression softening at how tired Seungkwan looks.

Seungkwan tugs on Chan's sweats, "Scoot closer." Chan follows his orders and moves closer to the edge, setting the phone down behind him. When Chan settles down, Seungkwan places his hands on the younger's knees and gently spreads his legs apart. He takes his place between Chan's legs and wraps himself around Chan's middle.

Chan automatically wraps his legs around his boyfriend, hooking his ankles together and rubs Seungkwan's back. "Sorry, did I wake you?" 

"No... 'M fine," Seungkwan mumbles. He presses his lips lightly on the crook between Chan's shoulder and neck. A smile crawls on his face when Chan jerks in place, barely detectable. "I'm cold."

"It did snow today," Chan says. "Not a lot but it's pretty cold." 

Seungkwan moves his face and brushes their noses together, "Come back to bed, 'S cold and tired."

"Did you miss me that bad?" Chan asks with a smile, cupping Seungkwan's cheeks.

Seungkwan answers with a light kiss and Chan smiles wider. He begins to pepper kisses on Chan's face, most of them onto the younger's lovely lips. As Chan starts to return them, Seungkwan fingers the hem of his sweater, hands slowly moving the sweater upwards. 

Chan pulls back with a scrunch of his face, "your breath stinks."

Seungkwan slides his hands underneath Chan's clothing. 

Chan squeaks in surprise, accidentally squeezing Seungkwan tighter in reaction. "Your hands are so cold! They're like popsicles!" Chan exclaims as he emotes expressively to the amusement of Seungkwan.

"Like I said, cold," Seungkwan says with an innocent smile. He presses his hands flat against Chan's very warm sides, fingers curling on soft skin. Seungkwan goes in for another kiss but not without a begrudging pout from Chan. The cookies slips from Seungkwan's mind in favor of enveloping himself with Chan.

They move languidly, kisses soft like their blankets and touches warm as a hearth. Chan tugs on the drawstrings until the hood is not longer tight around Seungkwan's face, his hands finding complete purchase on the older's cheeks. Seungkwan presses a final kiss onto his lips. He takes his time trailing kisses from Chan's lips to his jaw. Chan tilts his head for Seungkwan, hands lower and fingers now fiddling with the blond locks on his nape. Seungkwan ducks down, finding a spot and sinking his teeth onto the skin. A gasp slips from Chan's mouth and it spurns him on, Chan's skin so warm as he sucks. He's purposeful, soothing the bite mark with licks and a kiss. He pulls back up and kisses Chan, rubbing his sides in a certain way that leaves Chan curling closer into Seungkwan's embrace.

They separate far enough that their noses are still brushing against each other. In that moment, Seungkwan is hit by a smell that borders on charred. He suddenly remembers himself with an alarming sense of clarity, consciousness shaking him from his stupor. Chan hasn't realized yet; Seungkwan seizes the opportunity. He removes himself from Chan's hold, tapping on the younger's thighs and grateful as Chan moves his own limbs away. When Seungkwan steps out of the hot zone, he goes in for the last time. 

After a chaste kiss, "Your cookies are burning," Seungkwan whispers into Chan's mouth.

Seungkwan sees the instantaneous terror on his face and speed walks out of the kitchen when Chan jumps off the counter.

A faint "Oh my god!" is the last thing he hears before closing the bathroom door. 

 

 

Seungkwan takes out the wrapped container from his backpack. Chan gave him the container earlier that morning with a bright smile and kiss. The younger's words of " _I made you food!_ " echoes in his brain. He gingerly unwraps the yellow cloth.

An innocent sticky note with Chan's messy scrawl is stuck on the lid. With a quick inspection of the transparent container, Chan has packed him the cookies he made some days ago. Seungkwan removes the lid from the box and holds it closer to read.

 

_Boo Bear <3_

_I made you cookies, they're also_

_the type you like ^^!!_

_Channie <3_

 

No matter how many times he's seen Chan write, Seungkwan always turns softer upon reading Chan's cute way of writing. He's very fond of the little emotes Chan often includes in his messages. He sets the lid down, interested in trying one of the cookies. He takes the top one from the pile and bites into it.

After the third chew he cringes at the taste. Seungkwan scrunches up and pauses, scared to move his tongue. The cookie tastes burnt, terribly burnt. It's gross but Seungkwan doesn't want to spit them out, at least not back into the container. He looks around but something in the box catches his attention. Seungkwan moves the cookies away and peels off the sticky note from one of the crumbled snacks. He holds it up to read, a small sense of dread poking at him.

 

_Boo Bear <3_

_Thanks for Ruining my Cookies  
_

_Realize Your Sins ^^!!_

_Channie <3_

 

"Oh my god," Seungkwan says around the burnt remains in his mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, chan has baked more and gave seungkwan better cookies later. he's gonna feed his boo bear !!


	34. party? (chan/seungcheol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off the time during the thanks era going seventeen episode when cheol, for some reason, walks up to chan and sings right in his ear then promises to buy chan new shoes (chan being chan was all :O!! hehe that was cute)

 

"You want me to _what_?" Chan exclaims.

Seungcheol doesn't bat an eyelash as he fixes up Chan's collar. He tugs the grey suit jacket down and calmly restates, "I want you to accompany me to a dinner party with my colleagues and friends." Seungcheol lets go of the suit and gently squeezes Chan's upper arm with a small smile.

Chan reaches up and loosely holds on to the older man's wrist, "W-why...."

"They're nosy fools, I accidentally let it slip that I'm currently... seeing someone," a mix of emotions flashes in Seungcheol's eyes when he finishes but it passes. "Those bastards hassled me for weeks until I broke and now here I am... "

Chan tries not to falter when he watches Seungcheol try to choose the right words to convey their relationship. The older man is right in saying he's seeing someone but their companionship isn't the most organic one around, something that Chan doesn't really divulge information about to people he's not close to. To put it bluntly, Seungcheol is Chan's sugar daddy. As many other broke college students have done, Chan has suffered in the depths of his dorm alongside classmates. Despite protesting, Seungkwan set up a sugar daddy blind date for him and Chan couldn't just refuse Seungkwan's help like that. Seungcheol was definitely someone he did not expect, in fact he was way better than expected then the date went well and later that night, the numbers in his bank account grew, There was a second date then a third date until suddenly the older man became a regular part in his life.       

Then Chan started to have feelings that might run deeper than expected. It already feels strange enough befriending Seungcheol but thinking about how much he wants to wake up in the morning next to the older man gives Chan a headache and heartache. Upon discovering these emotions, Chan decided to just bury it deep and hope for the best.

A warm hand caresses his cheek, shaking Chan out of his stupor. An expression of concern is on Seungcheol's face and Chan's heart squeezes itself.

"Chan, oh no, I'm sorry. You don't have to do it, forg—"

Chan shakes his head as he holds onto the older man's hand, "No! I'm-I'm fine. I just, was just thinking about something."

Seungcheol doesn't say anything, reaching for Chan's free hand to hold onto. He runs a thumb over the younger man's knuckles, a soft touch that Chan relishes.

Chan takes Seungcheol's hand off his face and loosely intertwines their hands together, small fingers clasped onto bigger hands. Chan nods at him, "I'll be your plus one."

Arms wrap around Chan and he's lifted off the ground with a surprised squeak. Chan grabs onto the other's shoulders, digging into the cleaned suit jacket. A big grateful smile appears on Seungcheol's face, it reminds Chan of an excited puppy. "Really? Thank you so much Channie!" He cheers, shifting Chan around in his arms until he settles for hugging Chan's thighs to his chest.

A fond smile grows on Chan's face, warmth seeping into his heart as he goes to wrap his arms around Seungcheol's neck. "What are you? a baby?" Chan says while pinching the other's cheek.

Seungcheol blows a raspberry at the younger only serving to prove his point further.

 

"Nervous?"

Seungcheol looks up from his phone, the creased lines on his forehead disappearing when Chan speaks up. Seungcheol breathes out through his nose and goes to comb back his hair until Chan swats away his hand, the older man didn't need to mess up his slicked-back hair when the meeting is about to happen.

"Was it noticeable?" Seungcheol asks.

Chan smiles when he can hear the underlying hesitant tone. "No, I just know you."

Seungcheol smiles at his answer, some of the tension in his body relaxing to a softer stance. A hand gently places itself on Chan's lower back, a comfortable and familiar weight against the younger man. "Well, Chan, the rest are here. We'll be going in. Just remember that you'll be fine and you got me," He smiles.

Chan decides to laugh at his statement, "Alright, sure but though, feels like it should be the other way around."

The hand pinches him, Chan giggles harder at Seungcheol's reaction. "Oh hush," Seungcheol says with a pout as he leads them to the entrance.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have multiple chan wips and i really wanted to post them but i haven't finished them (TT) i really want to finish them!!! 
> 
> (also senior year is suffering, it's a big yuck)


	35. Mr. Lee? Mr. Hong? (chan/joshua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joshua's plaid dad airport look is good as hell!!!!!!!!!! u know what that means 
> 
> gay teachers chanshua hehehehe!!!!

 

The period bell rings in the classroom right after Chan finishes his lesson. A flurry of classwork gets shoved inside backpacks as students file out of the room.

"Alright, have a nice day everyday! See you tomorrow," Chan dismisses his students. A few of them tell him goodbye. Chan acknowledges them with a smile and nod.

The room is empty of students. Chan walks over to his desk in the front of the room and rummages through his own bag. He pulls out his lunch container with a soft hum. The container is set in front of him alongside a pair of steel chopsticks and spoon. Before Chan digs into the delivery takeout from last night, he leans back into the comfortable chair and waits for his lunch partner.

As if it was on cue, the heavy dividers separating his classroom from next door's room opens wide. 

"Yo," Joshua greets with a peace sign. Chan smiles quietly. 

He holds up his own packaged lunch in the other hand, shaking it gently as he strides over to Chan. He pulls up a spare chair and parks himself in front of the desk, setting down the lunch across from Chan. "Now, how's my favorite teacher today, Mr. Lee?" Joshua says.

Chan chuckles, "Quite lovely if i do say so."

Joshua pops open the lid and asks, "How's your kids this year?" He scoops a spoonful of curry into his mouth afterwards, awaiting for Chan's answer.

Chan taps a finger to his chin as he thinks, other hand paused with a spoon. He nods, "So far, they seem like a lovely batch of kids."

"Oh, me too. I got good kiddos," Joshua nods. They spend a couple of minutes eating quietly, Joshua occasionally feeding Chan spoonfuls from his own lunch.

As Chan takes a tomato slice from Joshua's container, "We should get the stove fixed soon. I miss cooking." He found this really cool recipe online but the stove's been broken for two weeks now. Chan pouts sadly.

Joshua leans forward and presses a quick kiss on his jutted lips. "I miss your cooking too, Channie," Joshua laments with a grieving expression. Chan scrunches his face, lines creasing his nose and forehead.

"You gay fool. No kisses in class."

It's Joshua's turn to pout now. He slouches in his seat, "Sorry, you were just too cute."

Chan rolls his eyes fondly. "Maybe late—" He cuts himself off when he notices the presence of somebody else in the room.  

A student of his peeks inside the classroom from the doorway. Chan swats at Joshua's hand as he smoothly pulls back from the other man. Joshua scoots his chair a little further away to give the student some space. Chan proceeds to give the student his full attention, smiling and beckoning them over.

 

 

"Mr. Hong?"

Joshua hums in acknowledgement. He looks up from the file in his hands to the T.A sitting in his desk chair. Vernon holds up a doll of a deer into his field of vision.

"This is new. What's this?" The senior asks, giving back the deer.

Joshua smiles as he receives the doll, tucking the file underneath his armpit. He stares at the cute deer with its branching antlers and black eyes. He pats down the soft fur, "I got this as a present from my fiancé. Really adorable, isn't it?" The smile on Joshua's face grows bigger when Vernon turns into a picture perfect example of surprise.

" _Fiancé?_ " Vernon whisper-shouts. 

He nods, "Yeah, he's a real swell guy if I do so say myself!" Joshua sets the doll back down onto the desk to its rightful spot.

" _He?_ " Vernon says with a incredulously smile. " _Oh my god? Really?_ "

A warm sense of pride blooms inside Joshua's heart. The growing delight that shows on Vernon's face pulls the edges of Joshua's lips even higher. He chuckles at the T.A. as Vernon leans back into the chair with a hand combing back his hair.

"I never knew you even had a fiancé in the first place and I had you for every year, Hong!"

Joshua shrugs good-naturedly, "Never asked."

He removes the file from his arm. Joshua pulls out the sheets he was looking for and shuts the file close. He hands it to Vernon but decides to put the file away himself. The senior looks like he's in a different dimension. Joshua leaves the file on a tray, sparing one last amused glance at the student. As he walks away, Joshua hears the faint whisper of the dazed student.

" _Holy fuck._ "

 

 

Chan gets into bed next to Joshua. He fluffs the pillow behind him and leans back. Grabbing the book from the bedside table, Chan flips open to the bookmarked page. He pushes his glasses further up his nose.

It's night time. The bedroom is casted with a warm glow emitting from the lamps. It was a nice day, for the both of them. The lovers are sitting in bed in comfortable silence, Joshua watching his shows on Netflix and Chan reading a historical fiction piece recommended by one of his students. Chan is pleasantly surprised by how well the book is written with the story and accurate facts.

Joshua pauses the laptop and takes out an earbud. He turns to Chan, "I forgot to mention this to you earlier but Vernon knows I have a fiancé now."

Chan looks up from his book to quirk a prim eyebrow at the man. He tucks the bookmark into place between the pages. "Did you now," Chan says, the rhetorical question sounding more like a statement. The teacher leaves the book in his lap as he turns towards Joshua. 

"Yep. I brought the deer to school so I could leave it on my desk, right? Vernon asks me what's the doll about since it's a new addition. I told him it was from my fiancé and I used 'he' and oh boy. Vernon looked like he went to a different dimension." Joshua recounts the event. 

"He even made this face," Joshua mimics the surprised expression Vernon adorned earlier that day.

Chan splutters into laughter when he see Joshua's imitation of the T.A. He ends up curling into Joshua's side, mirth filling up his body like a balloon. The sound of Joshua's laughter mixes with Chan's in their bedroom. Their laughter slowly dies down to silence. Chan contently listens to Joshua's breathing. A hand brushes him and Chan automatically reaches over to meet him. Their fingers interlace. Chan likes how different their hands are from Joshua's large hands to his own small hands. It's nice. 

" _His husband_ has a nice ring to it," Chan muses. "Lee Chan's husband sounds even better."

The other man moves from his spot, leaving a space of coldness next to Chan. Chan watches as Joshua closes the laptop shut. He picks it up and places it on the cabinet next to the bed. When he turns back to Chan, Joshua scoots over to Chan's personal space. Chan tucks his legs into a crisscross position. Their knees knock when Joshua sits in front of the younger. Joshua looks at Chan with a searching expression. Chan gets the message in an instant, a familiar look after years of their relationship. He reaches up and pulls Joshua closer gently by the nape. Their lips touch as they languidly kiss. After some time, they separate from each other and Chan tilts his head in curiosity.

"I'm in the mood," Joshua says. 

The younger man immediately snorts. "Are you really horny right now?" Chan teases.

Joshua puts a hand to his own heart, "I am horny in love, you mean." Joshua removes his hand then presses his forehead against Chan's. He wraps his arms around the other. With a softer voice, "I'm just happy we're getting married soon."

Chan stares at Joshua quietly. A flood of warmth surges through his body. Chan thinks about the upcoming ceremony the next summer. The careful planning of the duo for an enjoyable wedding ceremony. The tears he shed as Joshua comforts him in his arms. The celebration from their friends upon hearing the news. He hugs Joshua and puts his chin on the other's shoulder.

"Me too. I love you," Chan whispers.

When Joshua comes closer, the weight on his lap shifts and pulls Chan's attention. Chan remembers the book in his lap before Joshua could unknowingly bend the pages. It gets returned back to the its spot on the table. When the offending item is gone, Joshua takes up residence in Chan's hold. Joshua nuzzles closer to the younger man until their bodies are meshed together like a familiar puzzle piece. Hands come up to rub circles into Chan's back.

"I love you too, baby. You good for tonight?"

Chan laughs. He combs through Joshua's hair and nods, "Yeah, I sure am." Chan lets out another laugh when he sees Joshua visibly perk up even more.

Chan moves to take off his glasses but when his fingers touches the frame, Joshua holds his wrist. "Keep them on," he mutters as he kisses his fiancé's jawline. Chan breathes out a quiet 'ok'

They both slide down the bed to make room for Chan. The blanket is pushed away from their bodies. They keep their bodies flushed together as Joshua helps move the pillow lower. Joshua trails his hands up Chan's thighs as Chan settles down on his back, head cushioned by the pillow. The older man crawls in closer between the younger's legs until Joshua is snug up against Chan. Nicely sculpted legs hook around his waist. He leans down to pepper kisses on his fiancé's face, hands reaching up to the edge of Chan's sweatpants. Chan cups Joshua's face to kiss him. Joshua ghosts his fingers on the waistband, dipping into the divots of Chan's hips.  

"Comfortable?"

Chan nods and pulls Joshua in for another kiss.

 

 

Joshua pulls open the metal dividers with a big smile. Chan looks up from his own class and a dazzling smile appears on his face. Chan walks over from the front of the room to Joshua's side. Their hands link up in an instant and they turn to face to their own classes. The engaged duo hold up their hands, shining engagement bands sitting pretty on their ring fingers.

"We're getting married this summer!" They announce in sync.

Within seconds, the entire combined room roars in noise. The students are cheering and shouting excitedly as they stand up from their seats to get closer to the teachers. A flood of comments from the students washes over the duo, excited chatter filling up the room. 

"Yo, can I invited to your guys' wedding?" Vernon asks with his hand up.

Joshua spares an amused glance at Chan before turning back to Vernon. "Maybe... after graduation happens, we'll think about it."

Vernon makes a comical expression and finger guns at Joshua, "Oh nice, that wasn't a no, my man."

Another student raises their hand, "how long have you guys been together?" 

"Since I was a sophomore in college and he," Chan hooks an arm around Joshua, "was a T.A. for one of my classes. We knew each other since high school though from when I was a little baby freshman. I liked him since freshman year too." Chan chuckles when he remembers back to that time during his youth.

Joshua turns to look at him with a pitiful face, "Aww babe... You had a crush on me.... That's embarrassing." The students erupt into laughter.

Chan looks back at him with fond exasperation, "We're getting married."

"Still..." Joshua says as he nudges Chan with his shoulder.

"Oh my god," Chan says as he covers his face because Joshua is a fool of a man.

Joshua has the audacity to coo at him in front of their students. He wraps Chan up into a one-sided hug, "Aww babe, don't be mad." He presses a quick kiss onto Chan's cheek.   

Despite it being a cheek kiss, the students start hooting and hollering at their kiss. The same intensity from earlier returns back to the classroom and the fiancés laugh in delight. 

Vernon shouts, "HELL YEAH HONG, GO GET SOME." The duo laugh harder. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm vernon


	36. checkout (chan/wonwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry, i've haven't touched this since october... so heres a short piece hehe ...

 

Wonwoo drags his fingers over the spines of shelved books. His touch is light. To any other person in the library, Wonwoo is taking his time to go through the books.

 

To Wonwoo, he is taking his time to watch the local assistant return discarded books back to their original spots. The assistant is at the end of the shelves, arms full of displaced books. A beige sweater with a wide v-cut collar hangs off his frame. A faded hair color of pink that looks more blond to anyone else but Wonwoo knows it's pink. The assistant's roots are growing back to their original color of black. Reminiscent of a pudding cup, Wonwoo is endeared. 

 

The assistant's name is Lee Chan. A college student who started working at the library Wonwoo frequents some months ago. They've spoken to each other a couple of times but very light and casual before Chan is pulled back to his work. Wonwoo loses the nerve to speak up to him again when he leaves so he spends more time watching Chan then talking. It seems a little creepy but it's hard to focus on his books before his eyes end up following the assistant. 

 

A shower of thumps.

 

Wonwoo is torn from his thoughts and looks over. Chan has dropped all the books. Wonwoo finds himself already on the move to help. He crouches down across from him and starts to pick up the mess.

 

"Oh my gosh, it's okay. You don't have to help me. This is my fault," Chan says to him, embarrassed. Wonwoo picks up another book.

 

"No, it's okay. I'll help you out."

 

Wonwoo looks up and smiles. Wonwoo sees a pout form on Chan's lips. He looks back down, trying to focus on the remaining books as the beating in his chest grows louder.

 

They both stand back up. Chan, momentarily surprised, has less books in his arms then Wonwoo's pile.

 

"I can take the books back now."

 

Wonwoo shakes his head. "I said I'll help you out," He motions at the books in his arms.

 

Chan, once again, looks conflicted. He sighs in resignation.

 

"Fine."

 

Chan helps navigate Wonwoo around. Wonwoo knows his way around just like Chan and surprises the assistant from his knowledge of the library. Wonwoo tells him that he's a frequent visitor and talks to the librarians on occasion. Chan gives a small gasp, his pink lips forming an 'o'. Wonwoo almost melts from how adorable he is. Chan takes books from his arms and places them back in their assigned homes in accordance to the decimal system. They talk. Wonwoo quickly finds himself becoming comfortable and less tense. The warmth in his chest doesn't die down. 

 

Chan looks at the last book in Wonwoo's arms. He beckons Wonwoo closer and points at a spot above Chan's reach.

 

"Up there."

 

Wonwoo nods. He walks over and easily places the book back. When he puts his arm back to his side, Wonwoo realizes that he no longer has a reason to talk to Chan. This time is easily the longest conversation he's had with the assistant yet.

 

"You'll be here tomorrow right?" Wonwoo blurts out.

 

Chan tilts his head to the side (Wonwoo pushes the urge to smile down) with an amused smile. "I work here so yes."

 

Wonwoo cringes internally.

 

"Since you helped me out, would you like a book recommendation?" Chan doesn't stop to see Wonwoo's answer. He starts walking between the rows of bookcases with Wonwoo trailing behind him. Chan stops in front of a bookcase. His face lights up and he pulls out a yellow book. Chan holds out the book "I really enjoyed this book! _Harmless Person to You_ was a very good read, you should totally check it out!"

 

Wonwoo only absentmindedly nods.

 

Chan walks them to the check out counter. He slides behind the desk. Chan scans the book and hands it back to a dazed Wonwoo with the loveliest smile. "I hope you enjoy it!"

 

"Yeah, uhh," Wonwoo panics, "You too."

 

Chan lets out a soft chuckle. Wonwoo almost sees heaven.

 

"Come back tomorrow if you like. And, um." Chan nods with gratitude, "Thank you so much for earlier! I really appreciate it so thank you."

 

Wonwoo is speech-less. He simply waves the assistant goodbye and leaves the library.

 

He drops himself into the driver's seat. Wonwoo rests his head on the cushion. An uncontrollable smile appears on his lips as Wonwoo thinks back to their encounter.

 

Wonwoo comes by again the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonchan + books = very good
> 
> <3 <3


	37. I will be fine (chan solo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks through doorway* i'm back with an update 3 months into 2019 weh ..!!
> 
> something short and sweet to ease back into it hehe

The sunlight is warm.

Chan breathes in and out. In and Out. He counts his inhales and exhales, mind focused on rhythmic counting. After the sixth time Chan allows himself back into the world. The breeze is blowing by like a tender brush. Clouds litter the sky in sparse spots. A garden surrounds him, flowers of all kinds. Shapes, sizes and growth all varying but it's all beautiful. The bench he sits on is cool against his body, a contrast to warmth he's experiencing. Chan watches the branches above him shake with the breeze. The leaves shake and the noise mixes in with the rest of the world; Chan listens to the the indistinguishable blend of sounds that are in a fair balance of chaotic and harmonious.

The sunlight can be intense sometimes but it's nice today. He basks in the heat similar to a cat warming up in front of the windows. He could almost sleep right here on the bench, Chan is relaxed enough to consider doing it.

Sometimes Chan has trouble breathing on certain days, when everything starts to overwhelm him. Today is not one of those days.

Chan feels like he's okay. He's gonna be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a really long time but (sfw-ish) Requests are Officially open now! i will try to write some, hopefully QwQ
> 
> idk if anyone was waiting for new writing from me?? but i'm sorry about my writing hiatus(?) thank you all very much for being patient with me T_T i genuinely appreciate all the kindness i have been given <3 <3 
> 
> pls feel free to request in da comments, in my cc or even my DMs (go easy on me *_* lol...)
> 
> (motivate me with comments, i love Comments!!! short or long, love them all <3)


	38. um, actually (chan/jeonghan & soonyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Request!]
> 
> tysm @ mimi!!! <3333

 

Consciousness fades back into existence. Chan shifts around in the blankets. He blearily opens his eyes up as he notices his plushies are missing from his grip. Chan looks over and frowns as he spots his giraffe plush on the floor. He rescues the plush, tucking it back into his arms as he gets comfortable again. Chan plants a kiss onto the plush as apology for being a bad father.

As he settles back in bed, Chan relaxes to chase sleep once more. There's nothing to do today it's nothing but just free time and Chan's in the mood for some shuteye. It seems to work as his consciousness slips away. The room is quiet save for deep breathing from both Seungkwan and Junhui, both occupants sleeping respectively. Chan joins them soon enough.

Chan yawns immediately upon waking up, tears prickling his eyes. He rubs them away. In all of his messy hair glory, Chan slowly sits up. He peers over to the bed across. Seungkwan is already up and out of the room, so is Junhui. He looks at the clock, it's twelve. Shuffling out of bed, Chan tucks his plushies back in place like a good father and checks his phone for a quick group chat update. Nothing big has happened so the phone is shut off. Chan stretches for a moment, limbs cracking until he's satisfied. It's probably a good idea to not sleep the whole day away.

He shuffles out to the hallway. There's some activity from the living room like the sounds of voices. It's Soonyoung and Jeonghan sitting on the couch watching television.

Jeonghan notices him first and scoots away from Soonyoung. He pats the space in between them, "Chan, come sit here!"

Chan follows his request and plops down on the cushion. Chan didn't bother to wear his glasses out so the television is just blurry to him along with the rest of the room besides the hyungs. There's comfortable silence. The trio watch quietly, Chan is more-or-less dozing off slowly.

"Any shows?" Soonyoung asks.

Chan barely registers that the current program has ended.

Jeonghan hums, "I don't have anything in mind right now."

Soonyoung pats Chan on the thigh. Chan grunts.

"Interesting answer," Soonyoung says with a light chuckle. "Are you still tired?"

 He grunts again.

 Jeonghan pats Chan's other thigh, "You should go back to sleep then Chan." Chan nods in agreement.

 Soonyoung gestures to his lap with a smile. "Sleep here," He suggests to him.

"Sleep on my lap," Jeonghan says.

"I think you should sleep on my lap Channie," Soonyoung says as he tilts his head at Jeonghan. Jeonghan quirks his eyebrows in amusement. 

Jeonghan gently nudges Chan closer to himself. "C'mon, nap here with us."

Soonyoung huffs in jest and pulls on Chan's other side. "Actually, he's over here with me." Jeonghan has a small 'o' mouth as Soonyoung pulls Chan.

"Um, the maknae wants to cuddle with me, my dear Soonyoung."

"How dare you, he's my boy. I can't believe you would do this."

"Chan is also my boy. I w-"

"I'm gonna sleep in my bed," Chan mumbles with a yawn. He stands up, oblivious to Jeonghan's and Soonyoung's sudden rivalry, and shuffles back to his bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, too, am tired at the time of finishing this request *sleeps*


	39. bathroom stall (chan/vernon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Request!]
> 
> um! i hope the spice was okay enough! *wheezes loudly*
> 
> [warning: sexual chapter ahead. lol.]

Chan water falls a water bottle as a stylist dabs at his forehead and sideburns for sweat. He heaves a sigh of relief, the beads of sweat now wiped off and a refreshing sip of water. Someone taps him on the forearm. Wonwoo wordlessly gestures for the bottle and Chan hands it off. The group just finished performing for their stages. Now they're taking a break in their backstage room. The other members are off doing whatever activity to relax themselves, some stretching or watching the television screen as other groups perform their stages.

Someone taps him on the forearm. Chan turns to them and it's Vernon standing awfully close to him. Vernon doesn't take his hand off Chan.

"Oh, what's up?" Chan asks as he takes off his in-ears monitors. He watches as Vernon sucks in a small breath.

The older leans in slightly and mumbles, "Can you come to the bathroom with me?"

Chan nods, "Oh okay sure." Vernon's neutral expresssion relaxes, if just by a little.

Vernon pulls them along towards one of the group's managers, they nod their head to Vernon's request and the duo are off. They navigate the semi-busy halls, passing by some staff whom Chan nods to as they sped by. Chan eyes Vernon's back, curious to know why Vernon has such a surprisingly tight grip on him and why he's speed walking. The bathrooms have been found at the end of a hallway. The duo slow to a stop. There's nobody around them, it's isolated save the two of them. Vernon pushes the door open slowly as if to check for something or someone. The coast must be clear as Vernon now fully walks in with Chan in tow.

Chan is finally released from Vernon's hold. Vernon quickly checks underneath each bathroom stall while trying all the doors. Chan rubs at his wrist. Vernon is at the last stall. Chan opens his mouth to say something before Vernon beats him to it.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Vernon says when he turns around.

Chan stares in confusion before Vernon walks to him and gently touches his wrist. "No, no I'm okay. Don't worry about it," Chan waves it off. "So, what's up?" In response, Chan is once more grabbed and dragged into a bathroom stall, the door locked behind him.

Vernon sighs and looks at him. "Can you suck me off," Vernon adds in an afterthought, "Please?"

Chan stares at him blankly.

"I know I could've just jacked off but you looked really good during our performance, like, hot. I thought my dick could've chilled out when we left the stage then I saw your ass because you walked in front of me and it made me hornier. So, now I have a boner and I kinda want a blowjob from you but uh, if you don't want to, that's okay too."

Chan sighs. He reaches forward grabbing Vernon's sleeves and presses their lips together. Vernon immediately wraps around him, hands sliding down to his ass. Chan switches their positions so Vernon's back is against the door, mouths still interlocked.  Chan pulls away and Vernon sighs into empty space.

"Sure. I will suck you off, 'Noni."

Vernon visibly perks up with a smile. Chan huffs in amusement.

Chan sinks down to his knees. He leans in and nuzzles against his crotch, the tent pokes his cheek. With cheek still pressed against Vernon's bulge, Chan looks at him. Vernon is already staring at him with those hooded eyes and it warms Chan's skin.

"I'll be quick," Chan pauses to lick his lips, "No touching or else you'll beat yourself off, okay hyung?" Vernon almost salivates at Chan's pink tongue wetting those pretty lips and belatedly nods at Chan's words. Chan smiles softly before pressing a kiss to his clothed dick.

He unzips his pants, pulling down briefs until a cock springs free and rubs onto his chin. One lick, two licks. Small and slow. Chan looks up and stares at Vernon as he laps up small beads of precum. A small part of him wants to tease the older but he holds back, it'll happen another time. With one last kitten lick on the tip, he relaxes his jaw and sinks down to the base until his nose brushes Vernon's skin. A moan slips out from above and spurs him on to do better. He starts to suck Vernon off, hands stroking whenever he doesn't take it all in. Bobbing his head back forth, Chan tries not to slobber all over him considering how much he loves sucking dick.

"Holy shit, so good...," Vernon mumbles.

The compliment warms his neck and body like a blanket, Chan wants to do so well for him. He pulls back until he's off with a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the tip. Vernon is breathing hard into his hand, trying to keep quiet in a public bathroom. Chan goes back down, down, down until he's almost deepthroating him. He keeps still for a moment before swallowing the shaft.

"Holy fuck," Vernon chokes out. A silent smugness fills Chan up.

He resumes his actions with more fervor. Vernon occasionally slips and moans, the noise echoing with the slurping noises of Chan. The thought of someone possibly coming in and catching them makes Chan shiver, moaning around Vernon. It's not before long when Vernon is losing his cool and bucking his hips into Chan's mouth, movements becoming more frantic. Chan decides to let Vernon fuck his mouth, relaxing as Vernon uses him with no hands. It's close. Vernon is going to hit climax soon.

"Open your eyes, Channie," Vernon commands with a gargle. Chan didn't know when he closed his eyes but he flutters them open to make eye contact with the older. Chan reaches up and rubs his hand up Vernon's stomach.

Not a moment later, liquid spills into Chan's mouth as Vernon reaches his orgasm. His hips stutter in its movements. Chan swallows all the incoming semen before removing himself and sitting back on his legs.

After his body stops shivering, Vernon leans fully against the wall satiated. "Wow. That was... dirty and really hot." Despite his limp limbs, Vernon still holds out an arm so he can tug Chan up from the floor.

Chan smiles as cherubic as he can, "You're such a perv."

Vernon looks at him before smiling the signature boxy smile of his at Chan. "You love it though," Vernon says, patting Chan on the cheek. Chan rolls his eyes fondly.

"Wipe yourself down," Chan says. He hands him toilet paper while Chan wipes at his own mouth from any remaining ejaculate. Vernon cleans himself off. Throwing away the paper, he tucks himself back in as Chan unlocks the door and leaves the stall.  

"Wait, let me wipe your pants." 

Chan laughs as Vernon grabs paper towels and leans down to wipe away stray dirt from his knees.

The duo go to the sinks to wash their hands. Chan ends up laughing at Vernon because of the dopey grin he has on his face.

"Oh my god, you look so obvious!"

"Hey man, it was a great blowjob. I am feeling over the moon. Though, it's disappointing that we didn't have sex here."

Chan laughs louder and smacks Vernon on the shoulder, "Shut up!"

 


	40. umbrella (chan/seungkwan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Request!]
> 
> (return of 3 sentence fic <3)

 

"What are you talking about? Team Mystic is clearly the best team!" Chan snaps at Seungkwan as the duo step outside the building to mild rain.

"Pffft! Team Valor is way better, you dumb nerd," Seungkwan spits out while smoothly unsheathing his umbrella and stepping closer to Chan to leave.

Seungkwan quietly angles the umbrella towards Chan's side while the duo go back and forth with their debate on the way home together. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unrelated but  
> *presses my lips to mic* was my nsfw chansol okay .i wrote chan sucking vern's dick, please Acknowledge it l-lol
> 
>  
> 
> okay anyways, request log is free now; feel free to ask for prompts :3


	41. author's note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clickbait! did not post a new piece!

i haven't posted in a while but that's okay i'm still alive!!! bout to graduate high school and start uni in the fall so life is hectic

 

i am here to announce it's my birthday!!!!! ok that's it <3

 

(i haven't been writing lately because i haven't been Feeling it bleh! i still love this collection and chanshua though)

**Author's Note:**

> [Requests Open!]
> 
> don't be afraid to ask for anything you would like to read! \\(^_^)/
> 
> (reminders that i'm allowed to refuse any requests for any reason, thank you)
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonmahou) i really appreciate everything!! tysm T_T <3


End file.
